The Depressing Hole of Depressingness
by Rupitastic
Summary: The first generation has passed, now it's on to the second! But whats up with all these weird events happening around the island? Time for Katie, Matt, and Lucy to investigate! T for some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfict, and I know I'm not the first to use this idea, but oh well! I made up some couples, cause I didn't like the other ones. I'm not the best writer, but oh well, it was fun to write!

Oh, yeah. Hi. My names Katie. Why my parents named my such a boring name, I shall never know. And neither shall you. My parents are, by the way, Candace and Takeru, the local tailor and farmer. People aways tell it must be nice to have parents with such different proffesions, it must mean I'm good at both ranching and sewing!

No. I do not plan on mulling over cows or sewing foofy dresses any time soon. My future a long way away, luckily.

Okay, well, todays Saturday. I got up, and it seemed like any other normal day. Oh yeah, it was. Just a normal day. Down starts, my little brother, Jayden, it eating mush that is being fed to him by my mom(Who is, by the way, humming some weird pop song). The cubard is full of... Nothing. It being Saturday and all, I have time to go to the Ocarina Inn. It's raining, so I throw on my yellow raincoat and head to the door.

" Hi dad!" I called cheerily to my dad, who was kneeling on the muddy plot, weeding. He looked, smiling, and said good morning to me.

I took off skipping(Matt is wrong, skipping is not for sissies!) down the path, only slipping twice. On the beach sat a boy, my age, with brown hair and a light blue jacket. He was fishing, and a large pile of fish already sat by his side like a good friend.

"**Maatttttt!**" I yelled ecstatically, embracing him.

"Hello to you too, Katie!" He laughed, "Heading to the inn for breakfast? Cuz I'd like to come!"

"Ugh, come on, you stupid mind reader!" I half dragged, half pulled him all the way to the inn, pausing to wave to a face-palming Simon. Sadly, the moment I reached the inn door and was about to open the door, it swung open, hitting my in face and sending both Matt and I Flying backwards.

"'Ohmygodareyouokaynoyournoti'msostupid!" Lucy(Luke and Kathy*'s daughter) babbled like a nonsensical rabbit. She ran over to us and helped my up, allowing Matt to get himself up.

"Sheesh Lu, I'm fine. Don't make such a big fuss or Jin'll think I'm dieing. You don't want that to happen, do you?" Truthfully, my head freakin' ached. But if I told Lucy that she'd have to throw herself off a cliff.

"Yeah, but he has Elli**, surely she can do something to restrain him?" Matt commented, rubbing his elbow.

"Um, rhetorical or are you actually asking me?" Lucy asked. Typical Lucy. Clueless. According to my dad she got that from her father.

"Oh Lucy, you have so much to learn," Matt said mockingly. Lucy glared at him and asked him if he would like a knuckle sandwich(cliche, much?). And, Matt, being Matt, had asked her if that was a rhetorical quetion or if she was actually asking. Oh Matt, Matt, Matt...

I, however, just rolled my eyes, pumped my fist in the air, and shouted 'Food, here I come!', before swinging open the door and meeting the eyes of a bewildered Renee(No offense to her, but she seriously did look like a sheep). I grinned, sheepishly(Hahahahaha!!!). Lucy, breathless from chasing Matt, stood by me.

Dakota, Owen and Maya***'s daughter, skipped up to us and wisked us to a corner table. Flipping her tiny notebook to a new page, she asked us what we would like this fine morning.

"Wafflesssss!" Lucy said, fake punching Matt in the same place on his shoulder he had fallen on.

"Geez Lucy, my shoulders already injured enough." He smiled at Dakota, typical, friendly Matt-style, "Umm, fish omelot please! And some hot cider too,"

" Biscuits and gravy and choclate milk!" My order. It pwned all.

After 7 minutes and 23.001 seconds(Yes, I kept track!) of Lucy droning on and on and on and on about how she was going to be the best carpenter ever, our food arrived. And might I say, it was delicious. Unlike that time Maya(Yes, Maya!) had made my food. It made me sick just thinking about it.

After breakfast was over, it was time to run around with my friends. Lucy and Matt where my besties, but everyone else was my friend! Heath, Calvin and Phoebes son, was my exploring buddy, Van(Elli and Jin*) was my study buddy, Angie(Akari and Julius) enjoyed riding horses with me, Vivian(Gill and Luna) was my cousin, Roy was Chase and Hikari****'s son, and last there was Aria, Selena and Yuuki's daughter, also my cousin.

But usually I just hung out with Lucy and Matt. We ran around and did nothing. epic stuff. Today, being a perfectly normal day, would probably consist of us running to the carpenters to bug Luke and Bo, then swimming in the river. Boring, yes? No. Epic. Awesome.

"Come onnnnnn~!" Lucy cried, running down the path, Matt and on her tail. Lucky for us, the sun had decided to creep out and say hello to us. A bright light danced in front of us, as if it where the goddess guiding us to my dad's ranch.

And, finally, we reached our destination.

*Yessss. Kathy and Luke. Better couple then Selena and Luke

**I don't care if it says Elli is married to Trent, pretend she's not and that she moved to Castanet to find love. Besides, it would be cute, Jin and Elli. I know she's not in AP much, but oh well!

***Another made up pairing. Owen is the type of person who would say that Maya's cooking rocked even when it didn't.

****Pretend Roy was Chase's son.

Well, first fanfict, please Read and Review!!!!


	2. Weather Mood Swings

** Hi! I'm typing this chapter at 10:00 on a school night, so... It's not going to be the best. **

** Oh man, I just remembered that there is a character called Katie in Magical Melody, oh well! Jst pretend she doesn't exist!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. Well, duh.**

Bugging people is fun. Of course it may not be wuite as enjoyable if the people your bugging are carrying axes and threatening to chop your heads off. THat's a sure sign that things are getting carried away.

Though, sadly, during the few minutes we spent at the carpentry, the tempeture dropped a few degrees, and the wind picked up. Within seconds it was sprinkling rain. It was, as Dakota would call it, a weather mood swing. So, sadly, the three of us headed back to Harmonica town.

Suddenly, when we where about a half way across the bridge, Lucy spoke.

"Look! Down at the water, I know I saw a kappa!"

She was, of course, insane. But, just to please her, I snapped a picture on my digital camera. Matt was still peering over the edge of the bridge, precariously dangling over. Sheesh, if he fell, Toby would kill me and Lucy. So, dutifully, Lucy and I pulled him back over the edge.

Walking over a bridge should not take 7 minutes, but it did. And finally, we where at the end of it. For fun, I decided to walk up to the townhall door and go in. But when I got there, the door swung in, sending me flying backwards. Thats the second time in one day, thought this time it was Vivian who hit me. And she didn't look even a slight bit sorry about it.

"You three really should get some homework done, we where assigned problem 1.5, A-G, remember?" Vivian said like she was soooo special.

"Um, yeah! We where just heading over to the school house to get it done know!" I improvised. With any luck I could get some Vivian power to help me on my work, "But I kind sorta left the work at home, so... I'm gonna go get it!" I said, inching away before sprinting to my house.

Sadly, the farm is not exactly close. Neither is the carpentry, but at least Lucy had the mine cart to get down to it. My friends had caught on right away, and by the time I arrived, panting and wet, to the school house, they where sitting down with their books flipped to page 9.

"Okay, onwards to problem A!" I cried ecstaicaly Vivian, beng Vivian rolled over eyes.

a. 6x-11=4x+12

That was when Lucy died. Okay she didn't die, but I swear she came close.

"WHAT?!?! Since when did we learn THIS?" She whined. Vivien muttered something that sonded like 'last week', but she also could of said 'fast geek'. I'm not quite sure. And so, that was how we skipped to the next problem.

b. 3(x²-7x)+5xy-(x-4xy)-2x²+21x

In short, we ended up working on a more... Easy problem.

c. Terrell says that when you know the radius of a circle, you can find the diameter by doubling the radius. Do you agree? Why or why not?

After scribbling down a barely legebible answer we came to question d. It was about pizza. Suddenly, I was reminded of how hungry I was. I jumped up, sending my chair (and Matt) flying.

"Food!"

"Um, what about food?" A very confused Matt asked, "I mean, I kno-"

I cut him off, "I, am going to get food." And so, the for of us ended up sitting in a table at the Ocarina Inn, eating our food.

I'm not going to explain the rest of the day, I think it would be too boring. But it did include riding the ine cart several time, then going home to help my dad with the crops and livestock.

**Hehheh, how was chapter two? It seemed a little short to me, but oh well, I'm eager to add it! By the way, the first two math questions where from my brother algebra math book, the last was from my book. **

** Adios Amigos!**


End file.
